List of Possible Futures
In both the real world and in Worm, one can not view the future. One can take into account the many disparate variables that will likely lead to events in the future, but this is imprecise given the immense volumes of data involved. In Worm however, specialized thinker abilities use hyper senses to evaluate all relevant data points, calculate the likely interaction of same data points, and provide semi accurate extrapolation of the future. This provides as close to a window into the future as is possible to create. An important point to note is that unless it is otherwise noted the use of these precognitive abilities creates "causality interference" with one another. Comment by Wildbow on Reddit If two precognitives make prognostications about the future and provide this information to relevant groups these groups will likely work at cross purposes to each other while trying to influence events based on information their precognitives provided. Thus it is noted the tendency for those with precognitives to interfere with each others powers. = Eden's Perfect World = When the Entites were headed to earth this was the ideal future that The Thinker was modeling. Had everything gone according to plan this would have been the world of Worm. Ethnic and social tensions inflame the world. with certain groups periodically reinforced to provide conflict. International communication is down. Tinkers are able to create mass productions of their equipment much faster and safer. You're talking about infrastructure, but quite honestly, infrastructure wouldn't survive the 90's. By the mid-2000's, getting food from the agricultural states to the areas with the highest population density (ie. New york) is a struggle, because of bandits, threats, organized crime, disorganized crime and more. Things come to resemble the theoretical Edenverse, but you don't have Eden shoring up the population by putting tinkers and capes capable of reviving areas anywhere particular (you also don't have her sabotaging). Scion ends up playing a pretty big role in keeping society alive, more than before, with keen attention to the biggest threats and only those threats. https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/worm-quotes-and-wog-repository.294448/page-3#post-15024624 Residents Partisan A man who has a special sight that let’s him sees powers he was altered by Eden within the vision to keep him from making the connection to the entities and the powers. Evidence points toward him being the intended version of Chevalier = . Arsenal Also known as Colin, he is a powerful tinker who works with Richter. Described as suspicious and paranoid. Richter Dragons daddy and his loyal children Hannah Equipped with a shifting gun, dressed in ----, this realities intended version Miss Militia. Clarent Clarent who was equipped wielded a long sword and grew stronger over time. He is likely a version of Dauntless, this is supported by the tags for the chapter. https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/worm-quotes-and-wog-repository.294448/page-2#post-14727588 Black Knight Not seen but talked about. Like Jacob he is said to always win when sent up against parahumans. = Jack Slash "always" wins against parahumans according to wildbow. see https://www.reddit.com/r/Parahumans/comments/32xu26/list_of_capes/ Threats The perfect world has its own form of endbringer and other s-class threats, these serve to increase the chaos on which the shards thrive, and keep the various regions of the earth seperated and segregated from each other. https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/worm-quotes-and-wog-repository.294448/page-6#post-16347032 = Dinah Alcott = Dinah's abilities function by forming a mental image around person, event, or object. This then allows her to predict the probability of that image coming to pass. She was able to affect the outcome of events by relaying information. She accounts for the changes created by telling a person the odds. = Coil = Coil's power does not technically fall under this but is included anyway to cover everything. Sources of "causality interference" interfere with his power, including most precognitives, meaning he can't make use of information-gathering powers again and again in different timelines.Comment by Wildbow on Reddit = Contessa = Contessa is able to see the "path to victory". Essentially the steps one needs to take to get the outcome they seek. It can provide details on the likely hood of these outcomes and the effort involved in bringing about these same outcomes. She is essentially using her abilite non-stop. = Zion = Effectively has his own version of the eden shard that Contessa "stole", it is not less efficent then Contessa's but rather Scion has effectively thousands of years which while massive is still a finite amount, and using a path to victory shard burns some of his lifetime away. = Simurph = See Page https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/10/12/interlude-29/ References Category:Events Category:Places